Unexpected guests
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: She feels something on her upper back, something nice being placed there. Hears a noise in her ear and the same soft thing on there too. Castle, she thinks. But wait a minute. He is supposed to be in Europe on a book-tour. Who the hell is behind her? She grabs the gun from under the pillow and places her hand on the unknown's man neck and then turns them around.


**Well, I didn't have internet and this came on my mind. Enjoy! Άννα κάνε review.**

* * *

''Book-tour?'' she repeats his own words.

''Five months'' he adds, stares at her with an apologizing look.

She nods, understands ''Okay'' she tells him and raises a hand to touch his face. Her fingers trail over the worry lines of his forehead and smooth them away. Five months apart, that's not too much right?

* * *

Four months have passed since she'd last seen him at the airport with his luggage next to his feet as he waved her goodbye and then he was gone. It's been a week since she had last talked to him on the phone. Too long, she thinks. But she couldn't do otherwise. They had a hard case to solve at the precinct and she stayed there most of the time, ignoring everything else that was irrelevant to the case. She had promised to the victim's mother she would find her child's murderer and put him behind bars. And so she did, they caught their suspect yesterday and Gates gave them the next day off to get some rest after this long week.

Here she is now, lying under the covers of her warm bed alone, having nothing to do other than staring at the ceiling above her head. Puffing and huffing, all at the same because she wants so badly to have him here next to her but she can't and it frustrates her. The alarm clock shows 02:46 with its big red letters and she rolls her body to the other side, his. Buries her face into his pillow and even though she changed the sheets, her nostrils fill with his rich scent. Never had she felt like this before, never missed someone so much except from her mother and it's so unlike her.

The covers are thrown back with a sigh, sleep won't come tonight. Her feet hit the floor as she stands up and pads towards her closet. Instead of grabbing something that belongs to her to wear she opens his drawer, the one she gave him on their first Valentine's day and now it's full with his belongings. She takes out one of his shirts and puts it on, slides her arms through the oversized sleeves and closes three buttons.

A smile spreads across her face as she inhales and exhales slowly, already feeling better. She climbs into her bed again and lets herself drift off. Suddenly, another month is not too long for her to wait.

* * *

It's almost five in the morning when he uses the key she gave him to unlock the door of her apartment. Slowly and of course, careful not to make a sound he dumps his luggage next to the door which he closes with the back of his foot and then gets out of his shoes and coat. He spots her own coat and shoes near his, she's here too.

He walks into her room, grins silently at her sight. One of her legs is hanging out of the bed, one of her arms is out of the shirt she's wearing - one of his (he grins even more) - and her face is buried in his pillow. Well, someone missed him as it seems. He grabs the outstretched leg and places it back under the covers, rests his knee next to it as he leans down. Pushes the material of the shirt aside and kisses her bare skin. A hum escapes from her lips and he laughs against her shoulder. His mouth continues up to her neck, to her ear, leaves a trail of small kisses behind.

''Kate'' he whispers ''Wake up, Beckett'' he nudges her ear with his nose.

She feels something on her upper back, something nice being placed there. Hears a noise in her ear and the same soft thing on there too. Castle, she thinks. But wait a minute. He is supposed to be in Europe on a book-tour. Who the hell is behind her? She grabs the gun from under the pillow and places her hand on the unknown's man neck and then turns them around.

The barrel of the gun is pressed against his forehead and he yelps, a very girly scream leaves from his mouth. His hands are raised into a surrender gesture. She is still sleepy, mind foggy and eyes half closed. Her detective skills kick in though. The other person's body is pinned down by hers and she focuses on his face.

''Castle?'' she wonders, relaxes and louses the grip she has on the gun. First he stiffens but then relaxes as well.

''Yeah, it's me. Don't shoot me!'' he cries. She huffs at him and puts the gun away on the nightstand. Her legs are still on each side of his as she bends down and rubs the spot between his eyes with her fingers gently, where the barrel was and left a small red bruise behind.

''Remind me never to surprise you again'' he says and lets out a sigh of relief.

''Well, it's five in the morning what were you expecting me to do to someone who breaks into my apartment'' she asks him, challenges him with a teasing tone.

''I used the key you gave me, so it's not called breaking in'' he explains. She rolls her eyes at him before she presses her lips on his in an unexpected kiss. Her tongue traces his bottom lip, requesting for entrance which he so willing gives to her and then it's all about passion.

''Sorry'' she mumbles against his mouth when they broke apart, both of them breathless. She places another kiss on the small bruise, one on the corner of his mouth and falls into his chest ''But next time warn''

He nods, smirks down at her and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

''Missed me?'' he questions and points at what she's wearing.

''Oh shut up, you would do the same if I was gone for four months'' she tries to slap his chest but he catches her hand and brings it to his lips.

''Wear your clothes? Don't think so, they are a little small for me'' he laughs at her glare yet zips his mouth immediately when she pulls away.

''You're a dork''

It was true though, she had missed him and he had missed her. Book tours are not fun. Especially, when you have Paula and Gina shouting and complaining all the time about his decision of leaving earlier. He didn't care, he had finished whatever he had to do and then left. Came back to the woman he was craving for four months.

''Did you bring me coffee?'' she asks him all of a sudden. And he frowns.

''What?'' he murmurs and turns them over, his mouth finding her neck. His teeth her flesh.

''Coffee, Castle'' she repeats, voice all serious.

''Uh-no'' he gulps. Oh man, he's in trouble.

''Then what are you doing still in bed?'' she lifts her eyebrow, expecting him to explain the absence of the cup of coffee in her hand.

''I'm-I'm going''

She suppresses the laugh that bubbles in her chest as he jumps from the bed and trips in his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

_Thoughts? _

_A review would make me very happy so if you want write me one._


End file.
